Modern automotive upholstery fabrics typically consist of layers of fabric and foam cushioning. The fabric has been sewn to the foam in the past, but newer technology uses hot-melt adhesives to join the fabric to the foam. Fabric/foam laminates made in this way must pass certain flammability tests. Many otherwise satisfactory upholstery laminates burn erratically in flammability tests. Similar problems have been noted in automotive carpeting and headliner laminates. It is desirable to reduce the flammability of these materials and one way to reduce flammability is to introduce a flame retardant into the adhesive used to unite the fabric and the foam.
Adhesives which are generally useful for fabric lamination include low-melting polyesters, as well as other low-melting polymers, such as polyamides and polyurethanes. The adhesives are usually applied in powder form, although webs of adhesives may also be used advantageously. The upholstery laminates are finished by heatsealing the fabric to the foam by fusing the adhesive.
Flame retardant additives which are useful in certain fabric and plastic applications include brominated and chlorinated organic compounds. The efficiency of these compounds is enhanced by the addition of antimony compounds to the product. However, if the brominated or chlorinated compounds and antimony compounds are heated together to about 200.degree. C. or above, they can react to form volatile, toxic antimony compounds such as antimony oxybromide or oxychloride. This behavior has generally precluded the use of such agents in hot-melt adhesive compositions which are held in the molten state for substantial periods of time. Also, direct blending of the halogenated compounds or antimony compounds into the powdered adhesive results in possible exposure to fine dust of the antimony or halogenated compounds, and this exposure is undesirable.